


Ever After: The Exile

by IvyLili



Category: Cultist Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyLili/pseuds/IvyLili
Summary: The House is no place for lovers. Neither is the Wake.
Relationships: Exile/Allies
Kudos: 3





	Ever After: The Exile

**Author's Note:**

> The Eglish version of "Ever After: Jannings" and "Ever After: Giorgiou" of my series here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507420

Ever After: Jannings

Munich, 1933

...I boarded a train to Konstanz today; from there, I will be able to travel to Switzerland.

How it pains me to leave Germany! There are so many things that remind me of you: the sea and the lighthouse in the North; the opera and the chestnut trees in the South. The Cafe we used to visit together, the strudels and chocolate cakes are still sweet and alluring.

Laugh at my cowardice if you want, but even me - who has defeated my mighty Foe - dare not face the storm that is about to sweep across the land.

With a move that you used once when we were practicing fencing in our spare time, I pushed the blade into the body of my Foe. Yet you were not there to witness the scene. You have, at that time, left me forever. I have heard that in a city that I've never set foot in, there is a statue of you, erected by people I've never met, to honor the sacrifice you've made to save their lives. You know I would never question your decisions, but my grief and my loneliness - to whom can I unbosom them now?

I do not know if I will ever be able to come back. I do not know what will become of here. I do not know what would you think of all this, if you were still there. Nowadays this world is stepping toward an abyss of madness, even more dizzying and frightening than all the secrets you've told me about beyond the reality. Perhaps my only comfort is that this storm will not be able to touch you.

If there is a light far away, beyond this world - after this world, then I will pray, that we will meet again in that better place.

\----------

Ever After: Giorgiou

English Channel, 1940

"Where there are no monsters, we generally invent our own." This is what you told me.

Now I am thinking of these words again. I am on a ship crossing the Channel, surrounded by scared and confused faces. The bloodthirsty beast named War has already devoured the Continent, and nobody know how long can the Channel hold back the disaster.

Would you look at all this with those melancholic yet mocking eyes of yours?

You were, among all the people I've known, a very special one. It seemed that you did not care about the secrets beneath the skin of the world; you were an artist in dealing with people, a man of the world - this world. I felt, at that time, that associating with you could give my brain some rest and assure me that I was still living in a real world of real people, for I was in such a daze with all those bizarre and grotesque things that happened around me. But now, when I look back, I guess perhaps you have long seen through this world: it's still the mortals, that we should love, hate, thank or fear. Just like the life that we shared as mortals, and just like your end that I've heard of.

Indeed, the Hours are not merciful; yet the mortals can be even more cruel. I've already seen the flames of war that rage across the Continent - even a war between Hours would not claim so many lives.

I am afraid, I am so afraid.

Because the world we've known is falling apart, and I don't even know to whom I shall pray.


End file.
